leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW107
* Closed * * }} Cameron's Secret Weapon! (Japanese: ' サトシ対コテツ！秘密兵器サザンドラ！！' VS ! Secret Weapon !!) is the 107th episode of the , and the 764th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 20, 2012 and in the United States on April 6, 2013. Blurb We’re into the quarterfinals of the Unova League, and the first battle is between Ash and Cameron—who has just revealed Hydreigon as his “secret weapon”! Ash chooses Boldore to start off—a powerful Pokémon, indeed. But Hydreigon’s power is overwhelming, and soon Cameron has his first win of their six-on-six match. Ash’s next choice is Oshawott. Bianca’s not sure that’s a good idea, but Cilan and Iris are sure Ash has a plan, and Oshawott quickly proves that its power is impressive despite its small stature! It’s not quite enough to overcome Hydreigon, however, and a final Dragon Rush gives Cameron a two-win lead. But when Ash chooses Pignite, things finally start to go his way. The tenacious Pignite refuses to give in even after getting knocked down multiple times, and a punishing Brick Break knocks Hydreigon out of the competition. Cameron’s next Pokémon is Ferrothorn, which quickly proves to be a bad choice against a Fire-type Pokémon like Pignite, and the match is quickly tied at two wins each. Next up, Cameron picks Samurott, whose strength and skill—not to mention its type advantage—finally overcome Pignite’s tenacity. Pignite is out, and Pikachu is up—and everyone knows an amazing battle is in store! Samurott manages to deflect Pikachu’s Electric-type attacks with some quick Razor Shell action, but a well-placed Iron Tail gets through, and Ash gets his third win to tie the match at three each. Then Cameron sends out his Swanna, hoping for an aerial advantage—but Pikachu quickly puts a stop to that, as its Electric-type moves prove too powerful to overcome. With the tally 4–3 in Ash’s favor, it’s Riolu’s turn to shine for Cameron, as Ash calls Pikachu back to rest up for a bit and sends out Unfezant. But it’ll take more than some fancy flying to take Riolu down! Its powerful Circle Throw and clever Copycat move quickly seal Unfezant’s fate, and Ash reveals his sixth and final Pokémon: Snivy! The two seem to be evenly matched as Snivy and Riolu battle back and forth. After a powerful Leaf Storm, Riolu seems to be down for the count...but then the tables turn as Riolu evolves into Lucario! Will Ash and Snivy be able to recover from this surprising turn of events? Plot As and get ready to commence their battle, Cameron reveals his secret weapon: . Just as Ash looks Hydreigon up on his Pokédex, everyone in the stands ( , , , , and Stephan) and Virgil appear very surprised at his first choice. Ash sends out his , and Cilan points out that Ash has made a good first choice. Ash and Cameron then get ready to battle. Hydreigon starts out with , and Ash commands Boldore to dodge, but it doesn't do it fast enough and takes damage. Hydreigon then follows up with , and Boldore takes damage from that as well. However, it recovers, and is commanded by Ash to use , which Hydreigon dodges. Boldore then goes in for a super effective , which is commanded by Cameron to be dodged by Hydreigon. However, Hydreigon doesn't do it in time and takes super effective damage. Just when Ash thinks he is gaining momentum, Hydreigon quickly recovers and fires back with a ground-shaking , and follows up with a second Tri Attack. After this, Ash commands Boldore to use , while Cameron commands Hydreigon to counter with Dragon Pulse. Hydreigon's attack overpowers Boldore's and knocks it out. Ash recalls Boldore and becomes very surprised at Hydreigon's power. He then selects as his next Pokémon, surprising everyone watching this. Bianca questions if that was a good idea while Stephan answers that maybe Oshawott was chosen to chip away at Hydreigon's stamina, making Bianca ask out loud if he's saying Oshawott was Ash's "throw away" Pokémon. Oshawott overhears Bianca's comment and collapses in sheer horror over that remark. However, Cilan takes Ash's back by saying that he would never do something like that, and that he would give it his all without holding back. The battle continues, and Oshawott starts out with , which lands. Oshawott then follows up with a , to which Hydreigon dodges and responds with a Dragon Pulse, causing Oshawott halved-damage since he deflected with his Scalchop. Oshawott then goes in for another Razor Shell which lands and keeps the pressure on Hydreigon. Cameron then notices how strong Oshawott is, just as his Hydreigon is hit again, this time by Oshawott's . However, Hydreigon fires right back with Tri Attack. Oshawott gets his Scalchop to block it, but panics when he realizes there are three attacks to block. Oshawott gets hit, but gets back up and uses , causing Hydreigon even more damage. Knowing this is his chance, Ash commands another Razor Shell, but resilient Hydreigon shuts Oshawott's attack off with , and finishes him off with a Dragon Rush, getting itself a second win. Ash recalls Oshawott and everyone in the stands begins worrying that Cameron will win this battle easily, while Virgil begins worrying that he may be the one facing Cameron and Hydreigon if Ash loses. Ash's third choice is , and the two sides get ready to continue their battle. Pignite's first move is his new move: , which lands and causes Hydreigon super effective damage. However, Pignite is then hit by Hydreigon's powerful Dragon Pulse attack, but he recovers and plants a on Hydreigon. Directly after, Pignite takes two big blows from Hydreigon's Tri Attack and Dragon Rush. However, he survives, and appearing surprised at this, Iris and Cilan both comment on Pignite's awesome spirit. Pignite fires right back with a combination of Brick Break and , and everyone in the stands continues to cheer him and Ash on. Hydreigon then goes in for a Double Hit, but Pignite dodges and uses , which Hydreigon flies up in the air to dodge. This was a mistake, however, because it made Hydreigon vulnerable to Pignite's even more powerful Flamethrower attack. Just as Hydreigon is beginning to look weak, Ash commands his Pignite to use a final Brick Break while Hydreigon is commanded by Cameron to use a final Double Hit. Both Pokémon approach each other with their attacks ready, then Pignite's attack dominates Hydreigon's, and finally knocks it out. Cameron recalls Hydreigon and everyone in the stands starts breathing again when they see that Ash is finally bouncing back. Ash then asks Cameron who his next Pokémon will be, and he smacks himself with his headband to give himself an idea. However, he chooses , a Pokémon who is at a huge disadvantage against a and like Pignite. Ferrothorn's first attack is , which Pignite dodges with ease. Its next attack is , which lands but causes Pignite minor damage. Pignite fires right back with Flamethrower, causing Ferrothorn a lot of damage. However, Ferrothorn fires right back with a , but Pignite dodges and uses Flame Charge, which knocks Ferrothorn out, giving Pignite his second win. Cameron recalls Ferrothorn and everyone in the stands continues cheering Ash on now that he has back-to-back victories. Cameron's third Pokémon is , a better choice to battle Pignite. Pignite is commanded by Ash to use his Flamethrower, while Samurott is commanded by Cameron to use her . Samurott's attack completely overpowers Pignite's and causes him massive damage. However, he is still standing and goes right in for a Brick Break, but Samurott easily dodges. Samurott then uses a super effective Aqua Jet, which knocks Pignite out. Ash recalls Pignite and both sides begin to rant to each other about how they feel that they could "win every battle forever". Ash's fourth choice is none other than , and everyone in the stands becomes excited since an Pikachu has an advantage over a Samurott. Pikachu starts out with , but Cameron's steals Ash's thunder and has Samurott deflect it with Razor Shell. Ash becomes impressed at Samurott's strength and has Pikachu go in for a . However, Samurott overpowers Pikachu with another Razor Shell, and follows that up with Hydro Cannon. Samurott then attempts to hit Pikachu with a , but he dodges and goes in for another Quick Attack. Thinking he can pull the same thing off twice, Cameron commands Samurott to counter with Razor Shell again. However, Pikachu dodges and lands his attack on Samurott, and moves right into an , causing Samurott even more damage. Pikachu then uses , but Samurott again deflects with Razor Shell. However, Pikachu hits her with another Iron Tail, knocking her out. Now that Ash is finally showing some progress, everyone in the stands continues cheering him on. Cameron recalls Samurott and immediately sends out , a surprising choice to battle an Electric-type like Pikachu. Swanna goes in for , but Pikachu dodges. Cameron then tells Swanna not to stop launching Pluck attacks until one lands, but Pikachu is just too fast, and as such dodges every one of them. Cameron commends Pikachu for his awesome speed, just as Ash commands Quick Attack. However, Swanna dodges and fires back with , which lands and causes Pikachu some damage. Swanna immediately follows up with a combination of and Wing Attack, but Pikachu dodges both of them and knocks Swanna out with a single Electro Ball. Cameron recalls Swanna, and both he and Ash commend each other for the great skills of both of their Pokémon. Cameron's fifth choice is his , and he points out that the entire battle is in Riolu's hands. Ash becomes confused at this comment, since Cameron should still have Riolu and another Pokémon left to battle with. Cameron then reveals that he thought that a Full Battle was a five-on-five battle, but Ash informs him that a Full Battle is actually a six-on-six battle. Everyone in the stands becomes shocked that Cameron didn't know this, but Cameron says that he is okay with using only Riolu to battle Ash's three remaining Pokémon. Ash then substitutes Pikachu for , and Cilan says that this is a smart choice since s have the advantage over s. Iris then says that Riolu is a strong Pokémon, and that Unfezant won't win easily. Unfezant starts out with , but Riolu jumps and dodges. Unfezant then uses Quick Attack, but Riolu jumps and dodges that as well and lands on top of Unfezant's back. Riolu then uses back-to-back s, but Unfezant recovers and gets Riolu off of her back, moving right into . However, Riolu dodges again and is commanded by Cameron to use . Riolu's move emulates Unfezant's Air Cutter and sends it right back at her. Riolu follows that up with , which lands and causes Unfezant even more damage. However, Unfezant recovers and goes in for an , but Riolu shuts her attack off with , smashing her against the wall and knocking her out, despite being at a disadvantage by type. Ash recalls Unfezant and then chooses . Riolu starts off with Vacuum Wave, but Snivy dodges and uses , causing Riolu blistering damage. However, Riolu uses Copycat and fires Snivy's Leaf Blade right back at her. Riolu attempts to follow up with another Vacuum Wave, but Snivy dodges again. However, this leaves her vulnerable to Riolu's Force Palm and Circle Throw combination, and she takes even more damage. This makes everyone in the stands start to worry about Snivy, just as she is commanded by Ash to use . However, Riolu dodges, but Snivy then uses multiple s, causing Riolu more damage as well. After this, Riolu uses another Vacuum Wave, which hits Snivy. Cameron then commands Riolu to use yet another Vacuum Wave, as Ash commands Snivy to dodge with Vine Whip. After this, Snivy uses another Leaf Storm, which lands and causes Riolu a lot of damage. As Riolu is beginning to look weak, Cameron continues to encourage it to get up, and it eventually does. This makes it start to evolve, and everyone watches in awe. When the evolution finishes, Riolu becomes , and Ash and Snivy both look intimidated now that they are up against a much more formidable opponent. Major events * and continue their Full Battle. * Ash's Pignite is revealed to have learned . * Cameron is revealed to own a . * Cameron's evolves into . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Cameron's Lucario Characters Humans * * * * * Stephan * * Virgil * Freddy O'Martian * Antonio * Ramone * Referee Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Virgil's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode was followed by a trailer for Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode , featuring several , Colress, and Ghetsis. * As of this episode, Ash's Pignite has battled all three fully evolved starter Pokémon of the Unova region in the main series. Errors * When finishes evolving, 's icon on the scoreboard behind can been seen getting updated to reflect the evolution, but a few seconds later, the scoreboard behind still shows Riolu's picture. * In the dub, says that is a Pokémon. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |de= |fi= |it= |el= |pl= |es_eu= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 107 Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata de:Die Geheimwaffe von Carsten! es:EP769 fr:BW107 it:BW107 ja:BW編第107話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第107集